The real one
by Usernamenousername
Summary: Ino won the battle But Sakura won the War
1. chapter 1

Ino entered the academy at six with her bestfriend Sakura.

they where friends since they where four, they met at the park once.

They stop being friends three months after they entered the academy.

Sakura locked herself from everyone, and sorta became like Hinata and watched her crush from afar.

Ino became an over obessed fangirl like almost every girl in their class.

the two girls where very different

1). Ino was from a popular clan, Sakura was not

2). Sakura was stronger than Ino

3). Sakura had two personalitys

4). Ino was a loud mouth

but they had alot in common

1). they both liked Sasuke Uchiha

2). they where both goregous

3). they both shared a hatred against one another

Ino was the female member of team 7 but that was because she tampered with the papers and the system.

Sakura was on a team with Hinata and a boy named carlos.

they got along quite well, Carlos was just a bit annoying.

Team seven were super close after three months of bickering.

Ino kept annoying the hell out of Sasuke, Naruto kept picking a fight with Sasuke, Ino always beating the shit out of Naruto, and Naruto screaming at Ino.

team 3 ( which was Sakura, Hinata, and Carlos's team) had been the "prodigy team" and went on high rank missions.

They were waiting for team 7 to arrive at the Hokage tower to talk about their new mission together .

they where going a practice test to see if team 7 were ready to take the chunin exams or stay genin for another year.

Team 3 didn't really need to take this practice test, but they were making sure team 7 didn't end up killing themselves or get killed.

Team 7 was late and Sakura had been punching everything close to her which was a tree, a boulder, and Carlos arm.

"what are _they_ doing here!?!" Ino screamed pointing to team 3

"we were waiting on you idiots so we could start this mission, end it, and never see each other again, _pig"_ Sakura hissed at the blonde headed girl.

"uh who are you guys again" Naruto asked rubbing his head stupidly

Sakura rolled her eyes " we're all going on a A - rank mission and where ten minutes late for it, so hurry your lazy asses up" Carlos shouted at team 7 only to be pulled back by Sakura

"Come down Carlos" Hinata wispered coldy to her teammate.

" Carlos is right, if you guys continue to be late for important missions, we'll hqve to report you to Lord Hokage" Hinata said looking down

" Why are we going on a mission with you three for, exactly" Sasuke spoke up.

Sakura smirked " Glad you asked that Sasuke-kun"

" you three are the worst genin team" Hinata continued

"and we are the best" Carlos took off

"So we are to take you three baka's on a high rank mission to see if you qualify to take the Chunin exams" Sakura finished

" How are we the worst team exactly" Sasuke asked

"we have to get going we'll talk about this later" Sakura said walking off

A/N thats the end for this chapter but do not fear i will update as soon as possibly.


	2. chapter two: chunin exams

Team 7 and Team 3 where walking through the forest to get to the land of fire.

Hinata had a bad feeling about this

Sakura didn't want to do the mission with team 7

Carlos just wanted to eat

Naruto was blabbering about ramen

Ino kept gazing at Sasuke

Sasuke was annoyed

yep perfect group

"Okay the gates are just up ahead, be on guard, this is where the fun begans" Sakura said

then a bunch of road ninjas popped out and started attacking them

Hinata used her gentle fist and took out three of them

Sakura used her chakra enchanced fist on two of them knocking them into trees

Carlos was using taijustu and took out the one he was fighting with.

team 7 was in to much shock to do anything

" you look suprised, i did tell you to be on guard." sakura told team 7

two days later

team 3 handed the chunin exams forms to Kakashi

" here" Sakura hissed

kakashi sweat dropped

"eh you seem angry" he said

" your team of babies don't deserve to take the chunin exams" Carlos glared at the man

"they are'nt that bad" Kakashi defended

Sakura and Carlos broke out with extreme laughter before turning serious once again

" you'd be lucky if they even pass the first exam" Hinata said softly

Sakura smirked and Carlos grinned

"Bye old man" they said in snyc abd ran off to find their own sensei.

"komino - sensei do we have to stop for the day" Carlos complained

"yes, I have to meet up with the reat of the sensei's to talk about the upcoming chunin exams" Komino told them

they all seperated and went opposite ways

Sakura was walking through the busy streets of konoha on her way home.

She spotted team 7 not to far from her and glared

she continued walking ignoring team 7

"Hey Sakura - chan!" Naruto said bubbley running towards the pink haired girl.

Sakura groaned, why couldn't this idiot understand that she had no intentions of becoming friends with him.

Sakura moved aside as the blonde waa about to tackle her

"billboard brow" Ino hissed

"Ino-pig" Sakura hissed back

The two girls glared at each other fore what seemed like forever

Naruto looked between the two girls

this didn't look to good

"hey hey break it up" Naruto tried

Sakura glared harder before walking past Ino Whispering "pathetic" in her ear

Ino was furious "I'll get you Forehead" she mumbled to herself

team 7 continued to walk down the busy streets to Ichiraku to get some ramen

Naruto was on his third bowl when kakashi popped in the seat next to him.

"Ahh Kakashi - sensei!?!" Naruto screamed

"yo, oh i nominated you three for the chunin exams, dont disapoint me, i already have three people who dont think you guys are qaulified" Kakashi said

"WHAT!?! who thinks were not qaulified!?!" Ino and Naruto shouted

A/N this is chapter two


End file.
